


you and i just might be the best thing

by spotters_guide



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotters_guide/pseuds/spotters_guide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are stupidface in love and have been since they were two. Or thereabouts, anyway. Neither can actually remember a time in their life when Stiles <i>didn't</i> react to Scott being sad by squishing their cheeks together and giving him butterfly kisses, and the one Summer that their parents tried to keep them apart Scott cried so long and so hard that he got sick and the camp counselors had to call his mom to come take him home early anyway.</p><p>So there's no way that a silly thing like Scott suddenly sprouting claws and fangs is going to split them up now, shut up Derek, you know you're just jealous of the Epicness of their Love.<br/>~<br/>A Teen Wolf AU where Scott and Stiles were dating each other from the start. Because I have a lot of feelings about these two, shhhhh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i just might be the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> My original title for this text document was 'Scott and Stiles are stupidly codependent'. Take that as you will.

Scott’s not so sure about this. “I’m not so sure about this, Stiles.” He says, trailing abjectly behind Stiles and only sort of enjoying the view because the footing is sort of perilous and if he spends too long looking after Stiles’ ass he is going to trip over a tree root or something and eat dirt. Scott knows this for a fact, because he’s already done it once already. “Can’t we just, like, take advantage of the fact that your dad is out of the house and make out in your bed or something? There’s not a whole lot that’s romantic about trying to find a dead body in the woods. Not even half a dead body. Especially half a dead body.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Stiles says, stopping and whirling around to face him so suddenly that he almost winds up smacking Scott in the nose with the flashlight. He makes a wryly apologetic face for the near miss and brushes a kiss across the bridge of Scott’s nose before continuing. “Nothing exciting ever happens in this town, we have to go looking for it.”  
  
Stiles looks like he’s about one exclamatory proclamation away from gesturing erratically, which has been the cause of the last three of Scott’s concussions, so while Scott really likes being close enough to count the moles on Stiles’ face, he takes a single, preventative step back to avoid either of them getting that sort of disbelievingly disappointed look from his mother tonight.  
  
Though that’s probably asking for too much, if he’s honest with himself. He’ll settle for not having to miss the first day of school because he can’t stand up without vomiting.  
  
“Making out would have been exciting.” Scott mutters mutinously, but he follows Stiles deeper into the woods anyway because, well. Because.  
  
X  
  
They wind up making out anyway.  
  
There's something frightfully exciting about making out in the woods, especially when there's always a chance of Stiles' dad stumbling across them with a flashlight in the dark. Scott's pretty sure the idea of that shouldn't make him want to push Stiles down into a pile of leaves and lick hotly into his mouth, but he's grown used to the fact that Stiles makes him want crazy things all the time.  
  
Stiles slides a hand up the back of Scott's shirt, scratches at the bumps in his spine and sneaks one hand around to the front to tweak at a nipple. Scott hisses into Stiles' mouth and palms his hips, solidly planting his knees in between Stiles' and then spreading them, forcing Stiles' hips to open up under him. His hands find their way inevitably down to Stiles' ass, and after squeezing once for the simple pleasure of it he adjusts Stiles' pelvis under him at the perfect angle to start a smooth, rolling grind.  
  
"Oh my _god_." Stiles' head arches back with the curve of his spine, exposing a long line of soft, pale skin at his throat that Scott can't resist attaching his mouth to. Sucking and biting at it until the blood starts to rise to the surface in bright red splotches of color.  
  
Distantly, Scott can hear the barks of police dogs, the shouts of deputies, but they're far away and fading more every second, and his and Stiles' breath is harsh and strident in his ears. Overwhelming and consuming him. Scott licks a wet path down to where Stiles' shirt collar gapes wide, stretched out of shape from discrete necking sessions during movie nights that eventually led to Stiles dad pausing Finding Nemo one night to tell them that they weren't actually being as subtle as they thought. He bites at a partially exposed clavicle until Stiles is keening, voice going high and thin as Scott trades off indiscriminately between tongue and teeth.  
  
Stiles flings his arms back behind his head to brace himself against a tree root in order to press his entire body up flush against Scott's. "What happened." He grunts, brings his knees up to bracket  Scott's hips. "To not finding. Dead bo- _ah_ -ahdies!" One hand relinquishes its grip on the tree root to clutch desperately at the nape of Scott's neck. "Sssssexy." He finishes with a hiss.  
  
Scott muffles a laugh into Stiles' shoulder, angles his head up to bite at Stiles chin. He's about to say something cheesy about finding Stiles' body sexy, something that will make Stiles groan and swear to never sleep with him, ever again, but just as he starts to open his mouth to try, he hears a rustle of bushes nearby.  
  
By the way that Stiles stills underneath him, breath tight in his chest, he hears it too.  
  
"What--" Scott begins, and then something heavy slams into him, propelling him off of Stiles in a tangle of limbs and something _other_. There's a sudden and sharp pain in his side that causes him to cry out and then... nothing.  
  
They're alone again.  
  
The moon hangs high and full above them.  
  
X  
  
"I think it was a wolf." Scott says when Stiles sits him down on the toilet seat lid and makes him take off his shirt to get a better look at the bite mark on his side.  
  
Stiles presses a damp wash cloth against his ribs and shakes his head, smiling in a slightly strained manner that looks more like he’s gritting his teeth. "Wolves haven't been seen in California in over fifty years, try again babe."  
  
Scott wrinkles his nose. "Babe?" He echoes dubiously. "Really?"  
  
"I though we could explore the possibility of pet names." Stiles explains distractedly as he pulls out the iodine and cotton swabs. There was a better first aid kit at Scott's house, sure, but they also ran the risk of Scott's mom coming home to catch them at it. At least at Stiles' they _knew_ the sheriff was going to be out all night. "Sugar?" He tries. "Dumpling, studmuffin?"  
  
Scott shakes his head.  
  
"No?" Stiles pouts, applying a large square of gauze to the area of the bite and taping it down. "But Scott, those names are supposed to be personifications of our deep and abiding love for one another."  
  
"Our love wants us to eat each other?"  
  
Stiles leers. Scott punches him in the shoulder and makes grabbing motions for his shirt until Stiles hands it to him so he can pull it back on. "So weird." Stiles says, watching him unabashedly, not exaggerating, simply admiring. "How the bite didn't go through your shirt at all." He presses a light hand to Scott’s side where Scott’s shirt rests over the bite, and there isn’t even a loose thread there, just a few small speckles of blood that look black on the fabric.  
  
His mom probably won’t even notice it, and if she does, he can ramble something about Stiles getting a little overenthusiastic until she covers her ears and leaves the room. She’d been really awesome the first time she walked in on Stiles and him when they were 14. Just gave them free condoms and lube and told them that if either of them ever cheated on the other and caught an STD from it she would crazy murder them. Both of them. To preserve their honor or something. Stiles had just laughed and said that they were Romeo and Juliet, and then they’d spent the next three hours arguing over which one of them got to be Juliet.  
  
Awesome or not, she still sort of thought of Stiles as her second son, so she never liked actually hearing about any of it. Even if she never stops bringing up that time Stiles and Scott bought each other ringpops and made the sheriff marry them in the backyard.  
  
“What,” Scott said, reaching up to rub a hand across the top of Stiles’ head, and then because his hand was already there and he felt like it, over Stiles’ face as well, “are you saying the wolf was like: yo bro I’ll do you a solid-- I’ll bite you but I won’t leave any tears on your clothes that you have to explain to  your mom.”  
  
Stiles knocked Scott’s hand away with an exaggerated scowl. “I’m _saying_ that you didn’t get bit by a wolf because there are no wolves in California, Scott.” He considered Scott seriously for a moment before shoving both of his hands at him and rubbing them all over his cheeks and forehead, and then moving them down to cup his chin and drag him in for a quick, sweet kiss, just the faintest brush of lips against his own. “It’s been a long night.” He said with a fond smile. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
X  
  
“Really?” The sheriff was standing over Stiles’ bed early the next morning, arms crossed over his chest and frowning forebodingly at them.  
  
Scott felt oddly like rolling over onto his back and exposing his throat to the man, which clearly meant it was far too early in the morning for coherent thought. He burrowed his way closer to Stiles instead, nose pressed up against the nape of his neck, and let Stiles take care of it. “Really _what_ , Dad.” Stiles mumbled, face half mashed into the pillow and words coming out garbled.  
  
“I’m pretty sure we had this discussion about sleepovers and letting me know ahead of time, Stiles.”  
  
“ _Ohmygod_.” Stiles said, shoving himself up onto his elbow and causing Scott to whine at the loss of his Stiles’ heat and paw at him under the blankets. “Dad, we are both wearing clothes, nothing happened this time, okay?”  
  
Scott roused himself into something almost resembling awake just in time to see the sheriff’s expression turn traumatized. “This time.” Was all he said, before shaking his head and walking back out of Stiles’ room without another word.  
  
Well.  
  
“You two had better not be late to school!” Almost without another word.  
  
“Uuuuugghhh." Stiles said, and flopped back down on the bed on top of Scott with a groan. Scott patted him soothingly on the head and kissed his eyebrows one at a time, and then his nose. He knew the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at my [tumblr](http://spotters-guide.tumblr.com) for early excerpts from this and other fic.


End file.
